bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toya Sakurada
, formerly known as , is adoptive son of the Fukunsai Clan, and is a member of the Shimizu Clan, having married into it. He is currently enrolled in the Shin'ō Academy, as part of there special accelerated program. Appearance Toya is tall man and slim young man with short, brown hair. He wears some oval glasses over his brown eyes. Since entering the Shin'ō Academy, he wears there male uniform and has his Zanpakutō strapped on his left side, Personality Toya Sakurada presents himself with a serious, reserved, and more on eccentric side with a variety of odd behavior. As occasionally been seen talking to himself. He can be very blunt and is willing to express his opinion to others. Often insulting his sister-in-laws, calling them little past and insisting to leave him alone. However, he does care for them and is willing to protect them from harm. Only a very few people, know that he is a very kind. While at home, with his wife he is a very loving and caring individual that puts her needs above his. He is often seen smiling and laughing when near her. In battle, Toya is can be very cold and calculating, he rarely takes his opponents head on and is known to take very high tactical risks during battle. Most of his actions are done for the sole purpose to analyze his enemies weaknesses and strengths despite various of them being unusual or unnecessary. In occasion he has stated that he rather enjoy a good laugh than a great battle, however, various individuals, suggested that he likes to toy around with his opponents. Which he claims that he doesn't like to take advantage of the weak. History Toya Sakurada spend his time wondered all over the "West Rukon District". Where he came upon as small girl running from a various small hollows, which he fought off, when a large hollow appeared. Despite his best efforts he could not defeat it. He was saved by a large Shinigami, who revealed to be the young girls father, Raishin Fukunsai. Do to his bravery he was invited to his house. He was eventually adopted into the Fukunsai Clan. During a clan meeting between the Fukunsai and the Shimizu Clans, he meet Yoshiko Shimizu, the eldest daughter of her respective clan. Around 150 years ago, he married Yoshiko. Six months after there marriage a huge hollow killed Yoshiko's mother. During her funeral he made a promise to his loving wife to find the hollow that killed her. The next day he left for the Shin'ō Academy. Plot Shin'ō Academy Arc After fighting off various of his classmates, who where fighting against Ryouichi Shiba, he has a conversation with him, let him known that there true enemy is the hollows, not each other. He is then approached by two young sisters, declaring that they should keep on practicing there Kidō along side him. As he fallows the siblings, he welcomes the new members of the academy. While resting on top of a hill, Toya begins to hears a faint voice calling to him. Later that night while dreaming he comes upon his Zanpakutō Spirit. When he awakens, he views his Zanpakutō in its altered appearance. Kagamino City Arc Equipment *'Sacred Orb': Toya's possesses an orb that was bestowed upon him by Tomoshin Lagios. Currently its abilities are unknown. Powers & Abilities [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku |'Average Spiritual Power']]: Despite just being a student, Toya has demonstrated to have a high amount of spiritual energy compared to most of his classmates. His Reiatsu is white. High Intelligence: Toya's most noticeable trait is his high level intelligence, especially when it comes to battle tactics. Especially when it comes to approach a problem in a creative way. :Master Strategist & Tactician: Toya's is known for ability to analyze his opponents fighting style, to the point that he can take advantage of there weaknesses. Expert Swordsman: Despite just being a student Toya is a skilled swordsman, evident from his previous battles while traveling along the West Rukon District. It is mostly likely do to Raishin Fukunsai constant training on the art of swordsmaship that he has developed his skills well. [[w:c:bleach:Hakuda|'Hand to Hand Combative']]: Toya has demonstrated his proficiency in fighting off multiple low-level combative alone. [[w:c:bleach:Kidō|'Kidō Practitioner']]: As a student in the Academy, Toya is proficient in the art of Kidō. He can use Bakudō # 1. Sai on a large group of students without the incantation. He is able to perform it by only stating its level and name. [[w:c:bleach:Hohō|'Shunpo Practitioners']]: Toy has recently has learned to uses Shunpo, an is having problems using it. Survival Skills: Toya has developed excellent survival skills partly do to his time living in the wild for a part of three years. Zanpakutō Toya's Zanpakutō, resembles a regular katana with white handle, a round guard with a circle with a S-shaped creating two tomoe design, and a white sheath with a gold plate. Which is carried in the traditional style with the blade upward. *[[w:c:bleach:Shikai|'Shikai']]: It's Shikai command is "Balance". :Shikai Special Ability: Toka's zanpakutō is capable of performing various techniques. It's current nature is unknown. :* : Toya infuses the blade with lightning that is discharged at an instance in the form of a Japanese dragon. :*'Unnamed': Toya pierces an opponent, in which a stream of light and darkness burst out from the target. The nature and its effect are currently unknown.'' (Unknown)'' *[[w:c:bleach:Bankai|'Bankai']]:Not Yet Achieved. Weaknesses Combat Zanpakutō Trivia *According to various teachers he has been offered a position with in The Kidō Corps, which he has refused. *According to his teachers at the academy, he possesses the seventh strongest Spiritual Power with-in the students of his class. *Toya Sakuradas was previously known as Yuta (裕太) *He is a member of two noble clans: :*Fukunsai Clan by adoption :*Shimizu Clan by marriage *At the start of the series Yuta is seen piercing an opponent with his zanpakutō. :*A stream of black light and white light are seen bursting from his target. Category:Bleach: Shinigami Chronicles Category:Under Construction Category:Male Category:Fanon Character